1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee/elbow cap, particularly to a knee/elbow cap, having a better strength and shock absorption.
2. Description of Related Art
A knee/elbow cap is a kind of sport facility for protecting a knee or an elbow from hurt resulting from collisions while an exerted sport such as skating, gliding and etc. is conducted. It is quite important for a knee/elbow cap to have a high strength and strong shock absorption against collisions. In addition, it is desirable for a knee/elbow cap to have an attractive appearance. A prior art knee/elbow cap provides a cushion pad. The cushion pad has several elongated orderly guard bars and grooves thereon and has a protective bowl projecting outward in the middle part thereof. But, the prior art knee/elbow cap has not only a sophisticate structure but also an unfavorable strength and shock absorption. Furthermore, a variety of designs are hard to be made on the protective bowl to form an attractive appearance.